Gerome
Not to be confused with a similarly named Fire Emblem Gaiden character, Jerome. Gerome (ジェローム, Jerōmu, Jerome in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Cherche's son from the future. Gerome can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is September 1st. He is voiced by Orion Acaba in the English version and Tarusuke Shingaki in the Japanese version. Profile Gerome was once a happy, but somewhat shy child. He had pride in his parents and bonded well with Minerva, but his parents were often off fighting Risen to protect their country. Gerome eventually lost his father, and later his mother. After Cherche's death, Minerva flew back to Gerome and stayed with him for the rest of his life. He also received Cherche's wedding ring and has worn it ever since. Eventually, Gerome receives word from Lucina that she and the other children will return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. Gerome, however, felt that no matter how hard they try, destiny cannot be changed. Nevertheless, he travels back into the past with the intention of releasing Minerva into the wild so she can be among her kind, as in the future, most of the wyverns were killed. Gerome is the one who gives Lucina her mask, allowing her to assist her father as "Marth" without revealing her identity. In Gerome's paralogue, the bandit Morristan entered the Valmese Wyvern Valley, so he could catch and sell the some wyverns that inhabit the area. Gerome is approached by a local villager to help, but he refuses. However, Chrom's army arrives to help the villagers. Cherche enters the battlefield and the two eventually talk. Athough Gerome initially refuses to fight, Cherche manages to convince him to at least fight for this battle. After the battle, Cherche talks to Gerome to introduce Minerva to his wyvern mount. As Cherche compares Minerva to his wyvern, she discovers that the two are identical; in fact, they are the same wyvern. Gerome shows her his ring, which is the same as the one Cherche is wearing. He then says he wishes that the two never encountered each other, as he only came back in time to release Minerva back into the wild. When Cherche asks why, Gerome admits that he does not want to lose his parents a second time. Cherche commends him for being so strong despite all he's been through. Gerome eventually decides, for the time being, to join Chrom's army. In his parents' supports, he initially refuses to interact with them. With Cherche, she tries to make him warm up to her by asking him to train her to ride Minerva better. He relents after much persuasion, and as a result of their time together he is finally comfortable enough to admit the reason he is staying in the army. He wants to ensure that she survives the war this time, as his childhood self was not capable enough to prevent her death. In his support with his father, his tough facade slips to reveal his tenderness regarding Minerva, which his father teases him about, making him flustered and angry. In the final support he is finally fed up with his father's teasing and tells Minerva to eat him. However the wyvern refuses to eat his father since she accepts that he is her family. Gerome understands to stop being as hostile and calls him Father, although only for that one instance. As a member of the Shepherds, he tends to keep his distance from everyone in the camp, especially those in the current timeline. Gerome does not want to meddle with the past as it could cause unforseeable changes to the future, even though the rest of the future children are rather relaxed about doing what they wanted to in the past timeline. In his supports, he often pushes people away when they try to get to know him. However, he will eventually relent if the person is persistent enough, or if he thinks things through. Although he gives off an air of not wanting anything to do with the people in the army, he actually cares about them, and often does things in the background, or watches from a distance. In his supports with Laurent, it is revealed that although Gerome himself does not interact with the soldiers, he would ask Laurent about the health of the army, and do inventory checkups with him, often making suggestions. In their A support, he finally asks Laurent to go with him to do the checkups, as he felt that he was being a coward for refusing to talk to the troops face-to-face and using Laurent as a proxy. Gerome's mask is a matter of curiosity for many of the Shepherds, often with them bugging him about why he wears it, much to his annoyance. The usual reason that he gives for wearing the mask is to prevent his enemies from reading his next move, but this is not the ultimate reason. In a support conversation with Severa, he eventually admits that he wears the mask to distance himself from people. Cherche in the Future Past DLC also comments that he uses it to hide the sadness he feels. It is also implied he uses it to mask his emotions, as he is actually rather shy and gets flustered easily, despite his outward curt persona. In his support with Lucina it is revealed he lent her the mask that she used to hide her identity. When Grima is defeated, Gerome realizes that he was wrong to assume that destiny cannot change. Afterwards, he settles in Wyvern Valley. People saw him as distant and contemplative. Personality Gerome thinks meddling with the past is not a great idea and that destiny cannot be changed. However, he ends up joining Chrom's army anyways, perhaps still holding onto a sliver of hope that they can avert the apocalyptic future that he lived in. He is a serious individual and tends to speak in a formal manner, and is always training hard to become stronger. He dislikes wasting time, and feels that the others should know their priorities when it comes to winning the war. He does not like to engage in idle conversations with other members of the army, usually keeping his distance. When prodded to do so, he can give insightful suggestions and has more to say than he seems. He refuses to accept that the present versions of his parents are the same as his own. Gerome will always refer to them by their first names, though he will occasionally call them "Mother" and "Father" in their supports and during certain event tile quotes. Like Cherche, Gerome shares a close bond with Minerva, and has inherited the ability to understand what Minerva is feeling by her shrieks. He affectionately nicknames her "Minervykins", but gets embarrassed when caught and teased about this. His supports reveal that he is actually overly shy and at times sensitive, and thus wears a mask to conceal it. He passes this off as a method to prevent enemies from reading his thoughts. Although he tries to distance himself from others and refuses to form ties with people from the past era, he tends to get lonely as a result. Among the Shepherds, Gerome is somehow the last to fall asleep on a regular basis. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Cherche's current stats - Cherche's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Gerome's absolute base stats] / 3 + Gerome's class base stats Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for his default class. The Avatar as father *Note: These are the default growth rates. |98% |73% |23% |53% |51% |45% |48% |18% |} Frederick as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |51% |40% |51% |18% |} Virion as father |96% |73% |21% |55% |55% |40% |46% |20% |} Stahl as father |101% |75% |15% |53% |50% |43% |55% |15% |} Vaike as father |105% |76% |15% |56% |51% |41% |51% |13% |} Kellam as father |101% |73% |16% |55% |51% |38% |56% |21% |} Lon'qu as father |98% |71% |18% |58% |56% |45% |46% |18% |} Ricken as father |101% |66% |23% |51% |50% |48% |48% |20% |} Gaius as father |101% |75% |16% |56% |55% |38% |46% |16% |} Donnel as father *Note: This is without Aptitude taken into account |101% |75% |16% |55% |55% |53% |50% |16% |} Gregor as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |50% |41% |51% |15% |} Libra as father |100% |68% |23% |56% |51% |41% |46% |21% |} Henry as father |100% |71% |23% |56% |53% |40% |51% |18% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Cherche *Gerome's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Gerome's Father) *Inigo *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Gerome is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Inherited Sets' |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Cherche Gerome cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Troubadour - Valkyrie Quotes Event Tiles *"Minerva, must you pick up every little... Wait-what do you have there? Let me see." (item) *"I've stitched some holes in our clothes. ...Sewing is a hidden skill of mine." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. You'd think I would be beyond that by now..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"I hate having time alone with my thoughts. How do you distract yourself?" (free time) *"You look thrilled. Did Minerva like you when you petted her?" (happy) *"We should team up and fight the enemy together. Two are more powerful than one." (team up) *"Do you have any dreams, friend?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I go where no one can find me. I do not wish to create ties to this world." (free time) *"No, it's simply...heartnening to have someone's ear from time to time." (happy) *"As you wish. But it will be a temporary alliance. Do not get too cozy." (team up) *"Only of returning to the future from this illusory world I inhabit now." (dreams) Asking - Cherche *"Challenge me, Cherche, wyvern to wyvern. No doubt we’ve developed our own styles." (train) *"Mother, I saw your Minerva attack someone. Should I be worried?" (concern) *"Cherche, I often see you at the town shops. Is there something I might buy for you?" (gift) *"Mother...I mean, Cherche. What was your life like before I came here?" (story) Replying - Cherche *"All right. I admit, I have wondered what you are truly capable of." (train) *"Thank you, but you should look after yourself first." (concern) *"Just money for Minerva’s food will do. She eats five times as much as other wyverns." (gift) *"I mostly cared for Minerva in the future. She took to me rather quickly—sooner than wyverns usually do. You were so shocked! ...No. Not you—not some illusion. My real mother. And she’s dead now. ....We shouldn’t have brought this up." (story) Asking - Father *"Challenge me, (Name). In the future, I could not defeat my father, but here..." (train) *"(Name), is that a wyvern bite? Don't tell me Minerva nipped at you." (concern) *"(Name), I realize I should treat you more like a father. Can I buy you a gift?"(gift) *"(Name), tell me more about your days before I arrived." (story) Replying - Father *"A challenge? If you like. In fact, I could use just such a distraction." (train) *"Trying to be fatherly? I am just fine. You can worry about your own business." (concern) *"How about a male partner for Minerva? ...What do you mean, “impossible”?" (gift) *"You're some nerve, trying to pry into my private life. Trying to know the future! How about I ask you a favor instead? Promise me you won't let Cherche fly too high after giving birth to me. She will fall and have terrible headaches the rest of her days." (story) Asking - Married *"I love you, (name). No matter what befalls us, these feelings will not change." (love) *"(name), you look lovelier every moment. How am I to focus in battle?" (compliment) *"What is that you've got there, (name)? It's very unusual." (gift) *"Stay by my side, (name), where none can harm you." (promise) Replying - Married *"I know. And I love you, too." (love) *"It pleases me to hear that from the only woman who matters." (compliment) *"Very well. But if I do fall, promise you won't go back in time to attempt to change it." (promise) *"This is a jewel Minerva had. Would you like it? I think it would suit you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, tell me if you need anything. You are my child - I would know you better." (gift) *"Challenge me, Morgan. We must see if the son surpasses the father!" (train) *"Morgan, are you feeling all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, what was I like in the future from whence you came?" (story) Replying - Child *"A partner for Minerva? I doubt you'll have much luck catching a male wyvern." (gift) *"Trying to study my technique? You'll find it's difficult to copy. But as you wish." (train) *"I am in good health. Never fear. You needn't get so worked up." (concern) *"I certainly can't believe I father you. I go through great pains not to leave a mark. ...But until recently I lived in my own future. Would you like to hear about it? It may not jog your memory, but I am still willing to make time." (story) Level Up *"You seem pleased as well, Minerva." (6+ stats up) *"This changes nothing... but it does feel good." (4-5 stats up) *"It's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph. Fate is feeling stingy today." (0-1 stats up) *"I've flown about as high as I'm likely to reach." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"...Anything to attain greater power." Armory *"Only buy what you need, okay?" (buying) *"Sell whatever you like, I don't mind." (selling) *"Craft me a weapon not even Minerva could bite in half." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I often wonder if meddling with the past is the right thing to do?" (misc) *"Something about today makes me feel that I will do great things." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Taking a morning breather?" (morning) *"Avatar? Taking a break now?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. I'm only here to get Minerva's wyvern feed." (evening) *"Go to bed, Avatar." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You're quick to rise today." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where are you off to today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Is it evening already?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You ought to get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Minerva wishes you the best." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hello, Avatar. You're quick to rise today." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where are you off to today? (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Is it evening already?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You ought to get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Minerva wishes you the best." (birthday) Roster Cherche's future son. He has concerns about meddling with the past and wears a mask to minimize interactions -- but like the other children, he wants his parents back. The last to fall asleep at night. Born on September 1st. Help Description An enigmatic dracoknight who distances himself with a mask. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Go..." *"Keep it together..." *"Clean this up..." *"Win this..." *"Stand firm." *"I'm with you." *"Stay alive." *"End them." *"I'm ready." *"Here they come." Dual Strike *"Enough..." *"Over here." *"Move." *"You face us all." *"Let me." Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"Pay attention." Critical *"This is farewell!" *"All must end!" *"Move..." *"Embrace your fate!" Healed *"Thanks..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was mine..." *"Don't fight my battles..." *"Thanks." Enemy Defeated *"Hmph" *"Accept your fate..." *"Naturally..." *"Pathetic..." Defeated By Enemy *"Fate is...cruel!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Gerome - Masked Rider : Gerome and Minerva set out for Wyvern Valley. Many saw the rider and mount through the years, though most described the man as distant and contemplative. ; Gerome and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Gerome, above all else. ; Gerome and Lucina : Gerome and Lucina were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Lucina understood, and the two built a happy life. ; Gerome and Kjelle : Gerome and Kjelle were married and settled near Wyvern Valley, which Kjelle soon refashioned into her ideal training ground. Many claimed to see her running uphill in full armor for days on end. ; Gerome and Cynthia : Gerome and Cynthia were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Astride her pegasus, Cynthia labored endlessly to concoct more dashing ways for her husband to make an entrance. ; Gerome and Severa : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Gerome and Morgan : Gerome and Morgan were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Gerome and Noire : Gerome and Noire were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Noire was said to be nervous around the wyverns and rarely left her husband's side. ; Gerome and Nah : Gerome and Nah were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. The wyverns bowed to their new dragonkin mistress, and the couple became the first true lords of the valley. Etymology Gerome's name is a French variation on "Jerome", likely from Saint Jerome. Trivia *Gerome's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 was first released in Japan. *On some event tiles, Gerome reveals his skill with sewing, similar to his mother. It is presumed that Cherche had taught him how to sew in the future. *Gerome shares his english voice actor, Orion Acaba, with Kellam. **Gerome also shares his japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Stahl and Saizou. *Gerome's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Axe. *Gerome's armor as a Wyvern Rider, both in official art and in character model, is unique. No other character shares the design of his armor and he wears a cape. He also has a black color scheme in both of his Wyvern Rider promotions, Griffon Rider and Wyvern Lord. Gallery File:Jer1.jpg|Concept artwork of Gerome. File:Jer2.jpg|Concept artwork of Gerome. File:FE0 Gerome.png|Gerome as a Wyvern Rider in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Gerome2.png|Gerome as a Wyvern Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:Gerome card 25.jpg|Gerome as a Wyvern Rider in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Jerome confession.jpg|CG still of Gerome confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Jeromeconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Gerome's full confession. File:Jerome.jpg|Gerome's portrait in Awakening. File:Jerome nomask.jpg|Gerome's alternate portrait in Awakening, where he is featured without his mask on. File:Gerome Hair Collage.jpg|Possible hair colors for Gerome (portrait). File:Gerome confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Gerome (confession). File:00gerome.png|Possible hair colors for Gerome with the Avatar as his father (portrait). File:Gerome avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Gerome with the Avatar as his father (confession). File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Fighter (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Fighter in Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Warrior in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Priest (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE13 War Monk (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a War Monk in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Dark Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Berserker (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Berserker in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Gerome).png|Gerome's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters